


Tras la batalla

by LaVenus6



Series: 14 días hacia San Valentin [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Dr. Strange se sigue preguntando si fue lo correcto
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: 14 días hacia San Valentin [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700419
Kudos: 2





	Tras la batalla

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot por San Valentín. Parte de un auto reto nombrado "14 días hacia San Valentín" para todas mis ships.  
> Originalmente publicado en FF pero no había logrado publicar aquí por falta de tiempo.
> 
> Día 7: pelea

Han pasado años desde la gran pelea en el que se jugó nuevamente a la humanidad. Muchos héroes cayeron para luego levantarse con heridas para enfrentar al gran titan Thanos.

Pero solo uno cayó de tan alta altura y nunca más se levantó.

Se miró las manos nuevamente temblaban.

Antes era como él.

Un millonario cretino, con aire de playboy.

Aunque él cambió con el viaje para encontrar la cura, no se imaginaría que encontraría la cura para su alma y su despertar por salvar el universo.

Sabía que tenía que sacrificar muchas cosas pero nunca imaginó que entre ellas, a ese héroe. Es cierto, no se agradaban cuando se conocieron. Aunque fue un convivió por horas no imaginó que llegara a marcarle su vida.

Más que pelea solo discutían.

Al ser parecidos en algún momento de su vida.

Y años después, descubrió que también tuvo una especie de viaje con la ayuda de su esposa e hija.

Realmente eran parecidos.

Aunque no le gustaba aceptarlo.

Pero lo que más odiaba era no aceptarlo cuando estaba vivo.

Tony Stark… -leyó su nombre plasmado en una lápida en un suave susurro que se perdía entre toda la gente que se reunía año tras año a visitar la tumba del héroe más poderoso del planeta.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos escuchando el llanto de los presentes por la aún dolorosa pérdida. Era curioso, en la ceremonia de despedida nadie lloró. Sí, se sentía un ambiente de dolor profundo pero nadie lloró, más que la viuda y su hija.

Sí lo deseaban podían volver al pasado y cambiar el final, gracias a nuevos planes…

Pero no podían.

Strange lo dijo:

"Era la única oportunidad".

Strange sabía que esa pelea no iba a tener victoria alguna, sí Tony no participaba.

A veces se preguntaba sí valía la pena aquel sacrificio pero ver los rostros envejecidos de las personas que desaparecieron se podría decir que sí.

Pero veía el de Morgan de igual forma y que Tony, no podrá hacerlo.

Una culpa lo consumía desde ese día hasta la fecha.

Tal vez, en algún universo encontraría a un Tony que esté dispuesto abandonar su mundo para unirse al suyo.

Así que mientras no encuentre ese Tony, no puede darles esperanzas al mundo.

Sobretodo así mismo.


End file.
